Gaara's Birthday
by Pyrite
Summary: The sequel to Kankuro's Birthday. Happy Birthday Gaara!


Title: Gaara's Birthay

Author: Pyrite aka many other names

Rating: R/M Pairing: Gaara/Kankuro

Warnings: Yaoi, Costume, Sandcest.  
Description: Gaara's Birthday is coming up and Kankuro wants to return the favor.  
A/N: This is the sequel to Kankuro's Birthday. Hope you enjoy!

Kankuro looked at himself in the mirror. Temari was behind him, helping him dress for Gaara. Today was their brother's birthday. "I don't know, I still think you would have been cute in a dress."

Kankuro looked at his sister with a shocked look, "No way! I'm the dominant one, no dresses!"

Temari laughed, "Gaara dressed up for you."

"So am I...just not in a dress."

He looked back in the mirror. He wore black leather pants with a fake cat tail attached. He didn't wear a shirt, but wore a black collar and a fake pair of cat ears. He felt he looked good. "Alright big boy, go to Gaara's room and get ready. I'll let him off since it's his birthday."

Kankuro replied, "Alright Temari, thanks."

xxxx

Gaara was surprised when Temari came and pushed him up and out of the chair. She told him that he was to go to his room and to take the rest of the day off. What a day! His sister was so pushy, but she was good for taking over for him. He wanted to see his brother. Maybe Kankuro had a surprise.

In he walked, and found his brother sitting on the floor. He was dressed in a pair of sexy black leather pants and he looked like a cat. "Aniki?"

Kankuro moved forward on his knees and hands and purred, "Hello Gaara."

"Kankuro?" Gaara questioned.

"Who else?" Kankuro said as he waited for Gaara to sit on the chair in front of him. "Kitty wants some cream."

Gaara blushed. He knew what kind of cream Kankuro was talking about. "Kitty has to wait."

Kankuro whined. "But Kitty needs his cream."

"Stop being a whiner." Gaara teased.

Kankuro smiled at his brother then crawled up to Gaara and placed his hands in the red-head's lap. He looked up at his brother with a smirk as he began to pull off his brother's pants. Gaara helped him by pulling off his tunic and depositing it in the floor. Once Gaara was naked, Kankuro smiled at the red-head then spread his legs wide. He murmured, "Kitty wants his cream."

"Alright." Gaara agreed, he smiled back as he watched his brother grasp his member and put his mouth over the head. He suddenly sucked on the tip of Gaara's cock while rubbing his thighs. "Mmmm...it feels so good." The red-head moaned softly. Kankuro took his brother's cock further in his mouth till it hit the back of his throat. He felt Gaara's hands grasp his hair tightly. Kankuro smiled inwardly as he took the flesh and manipulated it in his mouth. He heard Gaara groan again as he arched and came into Kankuro's expert mouth. It felt so good. "Are you happy that you have had your cream Aniki?"

Kankuro pulled back with a smirk on his face, "Yep, Kitty enjoyed his cream."

Gaara giggled at his brother as he watch his brother stand up and pull him into his warm arms. "Mmm...feels so good. I miss you."

"Let me make up baby. You know I love you." Kankuro murmured into the red-head's ear.

"If you really want to make my birthday, you'll fuck me hard." Gaara teased his brother.

Kankuro looked at the red-head with lust-filled eyes, "You want me to take you now?"

Their eyes connected as Gaara murmured, "Fuck yes. It's 'my' birthday Kankuro."

The puppet nin smirked as he stood up and pulled Gaara into his arms. He then sat down, basically reversing their positions, and pulled his pants down enough so that his hard cock was free. "Come on baby. I'm ready."

Gaara smiled as he grasped the cat ears perched atop of Kankuro's head and threw it in the floor. "I need something to grasp." He then grasped the puppet nin's shoulders and slid onto his hard cock. He moved his hand up to Kankuro's head and grasped hardly as he moaned loudly and began to slide up and down on the other man's cock. It felt so good. He couldn't help but moan again as Kankuro grasped his hips and pushed them up and down. "I'm not going to break damn it! Fuck me more!" The red-head screamed.

Kankuro groaned low as he murmured, "Whatever you want baby!" He then dug his fingers into Gaara's hips as Gaara arched his back into the hard cock. Kami! It felt so good! Gaara finally screamed his name as he came over his brother's stomach. Kankuro arched into his brother as he grasped Gaara's hips tighter and shouted Gaara's name, then came suddenly in the eager body on top of him.

After panting a few minutes Kankuro asked, "Well, how was your birthday?"

"It was the best. Thanks Aniki."

"I have more presents."

"I'm too tired. Take me to bed." Gaara ordered.

"Oooh...want some already huh?" Kankuro asked.

"Oh shut up. I want to sleep...friggin arrogant..."

"I know." Kankuro replied with a smirk.

He took the red-head to bed and laid him gently down kissed him before rolling over next to Gaara. "Sleep well."

Gaara yawned. "Sleep well too."

xxxx

Temari looked at her two brothers as Gaara opened his other presents. "So how was your birthday yesterday?"

"Interesting." Gaara replied.

"Did you like Kankuro's outfit?" She questioned.

"Yes. I did."

"I tried to get him into a dress." Temari explained.

"No!" Both brothers said at the same time.

Kankuro and Gaara looked at each other with amusement. "It's just Kankuro has one set position and I like him as dominant partner."

Temari smirked, "Whatever you want. Happy Birthday Gaara."

"Yeah. Happy Birthday." Kankuro added.

"Thanks. I appreciate it."

The End

A/N: Happy Birthday Gaara!


End file.
